counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Office
Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment |Game(s) = |Scenario = Hostage rescue |group = Hostage |Terrorists = Arctic Avengers Anarchist |Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 FBI |First appearance = BETA 7.0 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Office (cs_office), known as The Office Complex in Counter-Strike, is an official hostage rescue map, added in Beta 7.0. It has since appeared in every multiplayer Counter-Strike game. Overview It is set in the winter in a office building with parking areas and outside yards. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn zone is in a parking garage while the Terrorists are inside the offices. Counter-Terrorists can enter the offices by the front entrance, back hallway or through the glass windows. Near their spawn are rooms which can be used for sniping. There is also a backyard and a hallway at the back of the garage which leads to the offices. This path is connected to the main hallway and leads directly to the Terrorist spawn. Front entrance is a small stairwell leading to the hallways. There is also a office room nearby with multiple windows. A long hall leads to the Terrorist spawn. The Terrorist spawn has two hostages. Next to the spawn is a projection room with another two hostages and a small storage. In Global Offensive, one of the storage rooms is changed to a small kitchen. Arguably, Office is one of the more balanced Hostage Rescue maps in Counter-Strike as players will have even ground throughout the map and the hostages are easily escorted in the wide pathways. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike= Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission. Development Office is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps and has been remade four times. Beta 7.0 The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. A vent system is present between the hallways instead of a small tunnel. The CT Spawn is outside of the garage. Most of the garage and backyard are not present in this version. Instead, there is a small hallway past the front entrance which leads to the back hallway. There is also a additional wing of the building containing a President Office instead of the long hall. Beta 7.1 The snow walking sounds have been added to the map. Formerly, snow would play concrete footstep sounds when stepped on. Counter-Strike 1.0 The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. Garage was expanded and backyard was added. The president office and the hallway next to it were removed and garage was expanded. Vents were removed along with the hallway leading to the back. A ladder was added under a window in the Front office. Biggest difference from the 1.6 version is that the main entrance had a heavy door which could only be opened from the inside, and front offices also had a heavy door separating them from hallways. Also the garage and the small tunnel leading to back hallway were not connected. ''Counter-Strike 1.6 The blast doors seen in 1.0 version were removed and garage and back tunnel were connected. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ''See also: Office/Tour of Duty This version of Office is known as cs_office_cz. Changes include more realistic textures, a different projector with a visible light, carpets with different colors, pictures with captions, the removal of the APCs in the front and the back yard, a new snow sprite, and no magazines on the tables. The garage door at the CT Spawn Zone is now automated, thus allowing bots to pass through, and emits noise. Furthermore, the amount of players that can play in this map has been expanded to hold 32 players maximum at a time. ''Counter-Strike: Source Changes include updated textures, an updated garage, the number 52375 on top of the main entrance, several elements (file cabinets, garbage cans, computers, small tables, etc.) becoming physics-based models, changing projections, paintings and captioned pictures changed into small framed pictures, and a smaller, more modern microwave. The bathroom will make flushing sounds when approached. The APC in the outdoor areas of the map have been removed. The interior of the office building is also slightly different from older maps. Physics based models, especially file cabinets, are often exploited by campers to slow down the Counter-Terrorists by using them to block doorways around the projector room. There is a snowman, as an Easter egg, at the backyard of the office complex. Although it cannot be harmed with the knife, its head can be disintegrated with a few bullets and its arms can be detached with bullets. The head can also be detached by jumping onto it and it will cause the head to fall down but the cap will remain in mid-air. The lower body however, cannot be destroyed even if HE grenades are exploded nearby. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive There are some significant changes to Office in ''Global Offensive. The movable props that players once exploited were now made static, making it impossible to shoot them around. In the T Spawn room, the name of the office complex is written on a wall, which is "Central South Office Park". A directory is also added at the Back Way and the Stairwell, revealing the complex to house a few insurance companies, with the office owned by "Shepard Mortgage Company". Part of the storage room has been converted into a lunch room. The color of the carpet has been changed and there are graphical improvements for cs_office. Additional props have been added and with the overhaul of the hostage rescue scenario, some hostages will spawn randomly and one may appear in the side hall or/and the lunch room. The official factions of this map are the Anarchists as the Terrorists and the FBI as the Counter-Terrorists. Achievements |-| Counter-Strike: Source= Map Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= Global Expertise Trivia *In Source, the computers are modeled after the Dell Dimension 4300s/4400/4500/4550, but have the front of a Dell Optiplex GX60/GX150/GX160/GX170L/GX240/GX260/GX270/GX280 and have "BEEFY COMPUTER" written on the sides. **The PCs can be shot and destroyed. Each hit will cause internal parts of the PC to drop out. ***The first hit will cause the side panel pop open, the second hit will drop the graphics card. The third hit will drop the sound card and in addition, a hole will appear at the right side of the case. More hits will eject the CPU fan (and make another hole), 2 RAM cards, 2 Hard Disk Drives, the motherboard, the Power Supply Unit and finally, the Optical disc drive. **In Source ''and Global Offensive'', the computers run Windows XP, with the "Start" button on the computer near the T Spawn is renamed as "fart", and the Windows logo replaced with a smiley face. **Also, In Source, the computers have Steam and the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero icon. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, there's an Easter egg consisting of credit to the developers. It is located at the storage room, concealed behind a wall that can be revealed upon shooting at it. **One of the PC screen has a WorldCraft of how the cs_office was build. **Nearby, there's a whiteboard that has written "Manesa is Hobbit's whore! :)", ''referring to the map creator. *In both ''Condition Zero and Source, bots tend to become stuck within the Front Room. *Image in the projector room can differ between versions of the map. **In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the projector in the conference room will occasionally display the Black Mesa logo from Half-Life. **In Global Offensive, the Terrorist spawn zone has a joke on the projector about the use of collateralized debt obligations (CDO's), which repackage (often low-quality) mortgage debt, in the financial crisis. A series of slides say deliberately silly things like "Mortgage-backed security derivatives: profits for the future!" and "We give mortgages to anyone/We mean ANYONE". *In Global Offensive, the "Alpine Sweat" soda can props found in the office resembles "Mountain Dew" soda cans, a real-life brand. A variant seen around the office named "Alpine Sweat: Red Alert" is a reference to the "Code Red" cherry version of Mountain Dew. *In Counter-Strike Beta, there used to be a massive blast door at the stairs near the CT spawn to Mid, as well as from the backway to the hostages. *There are several humorous "office motivational posters" in the Source map: **'HEADSHOT': Those who can, do. Those who can't, complain. (Front room) **'SNIPING': Feel like a player without actually joining the game. (Front room) **'Crunch': Hang in there...it's almost over! (Front room) **'PING': Being the scapegoat for your inadequacies since 1974. (Note the image can be blurry) (Terrorist spawn) **'SPAMMING': What you lack in quality, you can make up in quantity. (Terrorist spawn) **'CAMPING': Doing unto others before they do unto you. (Terrorist spawn) *In Counter-Strike: Source, Office only had 14 windows and a player would need to destroy all windows before anyone else does to gain the achievement "A World of Pane". In Global Offensive, the number of windows exceeds 14, making the achievement easier to gain. *In the'' Source and ''Global Offensive version, the radio located in the Terrorist spawn can be heard playing audio. The contents of the radio are Gabe Newell, managing director of Valve, describing an office attack in the style of a news report. **The radio has specifically mentioned 4 people being taken hostage since the release of the game, despite this number being reduced to 2 in a 2013 update. **In Source, the radio refers to the Counter-Terrorists as a "SWAT team", despite the fact that the SWAT faction doesn't exist in Source. In Global Offensive, the mention of the SWAT team is cut and replaced by a brief loss of signal. *In the Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive versions of the map, some things refer to the date of the operation in office. ** The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. ** The operating system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. ** In Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. ** The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released March, 23 2004, for the PC in North America (the level is placed in the United States because the vending machine prices are in US Dollars) and Steam, beta testing of which had started in 2002. ** The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ** The microwave oven in'' Counter-Strike: Source'' displays a different time, 5:29, while the computer monitors show 5:07 PM. **Also, considering that Office takes place during winter, any of these times would be fairly dark, but the weather is bright in Source. **In Global Offensive, wall clocks around the map are seen stuck at 8:24. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there are vending machines in the Side Hall area. If a player presses the USE key, it will make a sound of a coin being inserted into the vending machine, and then a water bottle will be ejected from the machine. **A maximum of 10 bottles can be dispensed at once (5 for each machine). Afterwards, the vending machine will no longer dispense water bottles. **Even though the player inserts a coin, no money from the player is deducted. Unlike the (functional) vending machines in GoldSrc games, the bottles does not restore the player's health. *The name of the office in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, "Shepard Mortgage Company", is likely a reference to Adrian Shephard, the HECU corporal from Half Life: Opposing Force. *Excluding fan made and post-release maps, Office is the only map to feature the Anarchist faction as terrorists. uk:Office pl:Office Category:Counter-Strike Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Source Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Hostage maps Category:Hostage Group